


The Phoenix of Orlais

by Cennaya



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Familial Love, Friendship, Gen, I'm also going to do whatever I want with canon, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Sexual Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, anyway, don't mind me, fucking everything right up, is that I'm keeping an aspect of Tya's canon, just about everything I write here is based off roleplaying and she is the main character I play, on top of being from original works, only part to note right now, so it doesn't overwhelm the user, so shhhhhhh, that requires magic be bled out of the system, yes I know Tya is in everything okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cennaya/pseuds/Cennaya
Summary: For nearly a decade Tya has been playing cat and mouse with an array of chevaliers and bounty hunters tailing her, though none no notorious as Ascelinus Nicollier and his band of masked muscle. It has been nothing more than a battle of resilience and stubbornness between the two, with either side marred by their failures against the other.She had met Marian Hawke in her early teen years... It was the Hawkes who took place in her heart to ease the loss of her own, and it was they who taught her how to live and fight for the right to do so. But as always, they trailed her, driving her from yet another loving family...It's been so long since then. Her evasion has led her to Kirkwall, where she's just begun to hear the name Hawke on the lips of some of the more downtrodden.(This will not be a linear story, rather a series of random shit I want to write when I'm bored. Enjoy. Or don't. I don't run your life.)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. Long Lost

Tya couldn’t help but think that a Mercenary was a fitting job for Hawke. 

Honestly, it was a wonder she’d managed to come across her. The world had never felt small to her before, and she supposed that was something to be thankful for. Anyone else that she could come across, aside from her parents, wouldn’t be quite as much a blessing as Marian was. Or would be, if it was the right person. Throughout her hunt to find out where she lived, or at least where she could be found, she kept having to remind herself not to get her hopes up.

She’d heard about her in passing. Hawke had done this, Hawke had done that. No surprise. She loved to help others, even if her words often contradicted such a sentiment. The only thing she loved more was getting into trouble, which was precisely why Tya hadn’t at all been surprised to find she’d taken up a job as a Mercenary. Making money to cause problems seemed right up her alley.

  
  


She’d been hanging around in Lowtown, apparently. Jobs in Hightown, and everywhere else, but Lowtown was where she lived. People knew her well enough to point Tya in the right direction, and though she did stand there for a moment or two, trying to sort her feelings about what she was doing, she did eventually knock on the door. 

A million things ran through her mind in the seconds it took for the door to open. She’d quelled it only for a moment beforehand, but with contact initiated, she was left wondering. 

Would Hawke want to see her? 

Would Hawke be different? 

Would it even be  **her** Hawke? 

And as the door opened, not a single thing was answered.

The hopeful side of her had run through the fantasy of Marian swinging the door open and scooping her up, but that didn’t happen. Instead she was put off by the side of herself she would describe as realistic, even if pessimistic was the better word for it. 

It was the one that had said it wasn’t the right person. 

That Hawke died in the destruction of Lothering. 

She had stood there silent as the door opened, seemingly not noticing, which just resulted in the older man on the other side demanding to know “who are you?”

“I-I uhm-” she started, her stuttering bringing a quick look of annoyance to the man’s face. 

“What do you  **want** ? We haven’t got any money to spare for other Fereldans, if that’s what you’re here for.” 

“I-I am not from Fereldan,” Tya replied. Her thick Orlesian accent hadn’t faded in her years of ‘travel’, so it was a good giveaway that that wasn’t a lie. Even so, he didn’t care, he just waved an impatient hand, trying to usher a response from her. 

“--I’m looking for Marian Hawke,” she said. 

“Well she’s not here,” he replied. Just as he began to shove the door closed, a familiar voice called ‘wait’. 

Tya had slumped, but curiosity kept her from turning away as she heard shuffling approach the door. 

It was swiftly pulled open again, revealing an older woman.. The similarities she held toward the man said sister, but that didn’t matter in the least. It was the familiarity of those features that took a breath from Tya. There was slight hesitation as it sunk in who she stood before.

Without warning, she found herself falling forward. Had she waited a moment longer, she likely would have felt embarrassed by her own actions; second-guessed herself to oblivion and back about whether or not Leandra would even remember her. It had been years, after all. But Tya couldn’t manage that. She didn’t think past the joyful threat of tears and the notion that her second mother had survived such a terrible event.

“I had thought that was your voice,” Leandra said, immediately putting any of the impending worries Tya could have had, to rest. Tya curled against her, her arms tight around her waist while she hid her face against her shoulder. In response, Leandra hugged her around the shoulders, one hand rested on the back of her head as she smoothed her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I had thought I was only being hopeful when I heard Hawke’s name,” Tya admitted, muffled by her position. “I never thought I’d see any of you again.” 

Leandra parted after one last tight squeeze, linking them still as her hand dropped to one of Tya’s. She took a step back to lead her inside while she glanced over the girl. 

She had grown immensely since she’d last seen her, but she still maintained the familiarity that let her know exactly who she was. Long, golden hair, sharp androgynous features everywhere but her long eyelashes and white-blue eyes. 

“Come in,” Leandra said. “And don’t mind my brother,” she motioned up toward the man that had initially opened the door. “We get a lot of people coming to the door around here in hopes that there’s something to spare.” 

The home was by no means large, so there wasn’t much need to guide Tya anywhere. There was a small sitting area in front of a fire, and that was where Leandra released her hand, offering her one of the worn seats in front of it.

“I am so glad to see you survived the destruction." Tya unhooked the sheathed daggers at her hips, setting them carefully to the side of the chair so she could more comfortably take a seat. “When I heard of what happened to Lothering, I had tried to go back. But the Blight made travel difficult.” she let out a small sigh, attention glancing to the fire. Such a small, mundane comfort, the warmth and the waves of heat that rolled off the tips as they flickered. 

It was barely noticeable- missed with her attention elsewhere, but Leandra somewhat deflated. What she did notice though, was the drop in her tone as she said “we did escape, for the most part.” . 

"For the most part?" There was a needless glance around as she noted the missing members of the family. Malcolm, the man that had taught her how to contain the parts of her that plagued her. The twins, who she’d trained alongside because of their close ages. And then Marian… 

She’d been older than Tya at the time they met, but that didn’t stop her. Bethany and Carver had been close, but Bethany was reasonably closed off, and Carver’s confrontational nature had always kind of deterred her from any sort of deep friendship. It wasn’t through any fear that he would snap at her, rather through the fact that, in that area, they were very similar. For him to have anger issues, it was manageable. Someone without flames at their fingertips had the privilege of anger because they had no threat of being shipped off to the Circle. 

But Marian. She was so goddamn charismatic, Tya could never stay away. Even after she’d ran from them too, she thought about Marian every day. All of them really. She’d only been with them a short time, but they’d become the family away from her family. Someone as young as she had been never should have been on their own…

Leandra had hesitated in speaking. While it had become a little easier to talk about, the wound was still fresh. It was something that would never heal. “Carver,” she said. Though it hurt, her voice didn’t waver. “He was killed in our escape.” 

Tya softened at that. She knew that no amount of "I'm sorry"'s would help such a thing, yet it was the only thing she could think to say. 

Fortunately for her though, Leandra forced herself together. To her, it wasn’t much of a comfort, but she understood that her son would have wanted it this way. So she said “but at least myself and the girls got out unscathed.”

“I am very thankful for that much,” Tya said, her voice genuine. “I know it has been some time since I last got to see you and them, but time has not made my love for you dull in the slightest.” 

Though the topic had been grim a moment prior, Leandra reached a hand out and set it over one of Tya’s, offering her a soft smile as she squeezed it. 

“Speaking of, though,” Tya straightened, not withdrawing her hand but glancing around. “Where are Marian and Bethany?” 

With a somewhat tired chuckle, Leandra answered “Maker knows. Marian has been trying to find her way into this expedition set to leave in a short time. So she’s been out and about for days on end, and she’s been dragging Bethany with her.” 

Tya’s shoulders slumped, a small frown on her lips. “I had hoped to see her. But it comes as little surprise to me. Kirkwall has got to be a paradise for her, hasn’t it? Filled to the brim with trouble to get into.”

Leandra answered with a nod. It was just in Hawke’s nature, the mischief. “I would say you are welcome to wait here for her, but I haven’t a clue when she’ll be home.” She gave a brief glance back toward her brother, who had cast a glare in their direction at the notion. “That, and I doubt Gamlin would appreciate more mouths to feed.” As much of a nuisance as that was. 

“That’s alright,” Tya said once more. “I won’t burden you any longer. As we know, I can’t sit in one place or long.” 

Humming some, the grip on her hand tightened. “I do hope that you won’t be leaving anytime soon, Tya. If it eases your mind any, Marian has learned enough to keep you safe.” 

**That** was an anxiety that no amount of reassurance could quell.


	2. A Promise of Safe Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now having confirmed that this is indeed the person she wants to see, Tya has set out to scour Kirkwall in hopes of finding Marian. However the streets are crawling with people thrilled to see a nicely dressed Orlesian.

Kirkwall’s nights weren’t known for being the safest, at least for those that lived there for long. And on top of the thugs that roamed when night fell, the people that lurked during the day were often too self-absorbed or hateful to care much for warning outsiders. They had their own lives to tend to, own problems, and if the attention was on someone else, that meant they could rest easy for a night. Selfish, yes, but who didn’t aim to survive? 

No one had warned Tya of the threats. 

She was no stranger to them, of course- not at all. She traveled all over Thedas, and this wasn’t the most dangerous place she’d been thus far. The difference here was that One: she didn’t have the upperhand as she hadn’t thought to make a secret of herself. Generally, knowing there’s a threat, she would stay quiet, try to avoid the confrontation. But with her mind set on finding Hawke, she hadn’t thought to do so, that, and the fact that she’d seen quite a few guards here and there. Easy to think that it’d be safe. 

Two: she was only one person. They traveled in numbers, clearly, given the six men now surrounding her. Such a nice, clean young woman, armed or not, looked like money in their eyes. 

“I really don’t have anything I can give you,” she shrugged a shoulder. “Sorry to disappoint, but it’s quite difficult to mug someone that’s got less than you.” 

“Y’ don’t look like someone that’s got nothin’.” One commented, pulling at the satin edge of her long sleeved red shirt. “Dressed up all nice ‘n pretty.” 

“This is exhausting,” she flinched away from his hand, dusting him off as she did. 

“Damn right it is,” another said. With a glance around, the group seemed to share a similar thought. One they fortunately weren’t subtle with as it gave Tya time to draw one blade and hold it out toward his throat. 

“There will be no ‘killing me and searching my corpse’ as you lot often say,” her free hand waved needlessly. “I’m searching for someone, and I haven’t got time for this nonsense.” 

“You’re outnumbered, lady,” he growled down at her. “One bad move ‘n they’re all gonna kill you.” 

While she wanted to spit that they could have just done it already, she bit her tongue. She knew well that she stood little chance against all of them at once, but clearly they feared losing one of their own else they would have acted by now. 

She was left gritting her teeth to keep her mouth shut, her mind desperately trying to weigh the options before impulse took over and jumped directly to the bad one. Before she could really get her chance to say ‘fuck it’ and add another kill to her count (this one far less illegal than the previous few), a voice called just out of her sight. 

“Doesn’t seem that outnumbered to me, if I must say. Perhaps I’m bad at math?” The sound of a light smack against armor echoed through the silence of the night. “What about you, Guard Captain?” 

Though her position hadn’t been cemented yet, Aveline didn’t argue aloud. Instead, she shook her head. “No, Hawke, I believe you’re right.” 

The title and the name that came after began to break the formation the group had formed around Tya. Skeptical glances were cast behind the blonde, but she dared not take her attention off the man in front of her as he had weapons drawn as well, and she could easily read the annoyance on his face. 

Hawke. 

Maker, she wanted to let them be and run directly into her arms. 

“Well,” Marian said. “Choice is yours, boys. Run, or fight us. Whaddya gonna choose?” 

Without a second question the group decided to flee, earning a laugh as they scattered. 

Tya loosened with relief as she watched them disappear into the night, thankful for their survival and ready for a less complicated target. Her dagger slipped back into the sheath as she turned back. 

There was a look of momentary surprise on Marian’s face before it all twisted into something far more cocksure. 

Tya froze herself in place. Her urge to practically tackle her friend was hard to deny, but unlike with Leandra, she was allowed those seconds to doubt herself. 

“So,” Marian gave a single nod as she narrowed her eyes at the girl. She stepped forward, the small group behind her standing awkwardly in place as they tried to read the room. All but Bethany, however. She had swelled with wonder, but to combat her urge to do just the same as Tya had wanted to, Hawke held a hand out and across her chest to stop her. “We meet again.” 

That sounded so threatening. 

Tya paused for a moment, but the half-cocked smile on Marian’s lips left her with one of her own. “Indeed,” she played along. “It has been far too long, hasn’t it?” 

“Oh it has,” Marian agreed, her tone tinted with some dramatic eeriness.

“Never thought the day would come,” Tya shook her head.

“Oh, would you two stop it?” Bethany shoved her sister’s arm out of the way. 

“Must you ruin all the fun?” Hawke huffed childishly back at Bethany. 

Sighing at this entirely confusing behavior, Aveline was left to make a motion. “So you know this woman, then?” 

“Yes,” Marian answered. 

Stepping close to them, Tya tilted her head toward Aveline. Had it not been for the fact that Hawke had mentioned it, she likely wouldn’t have known her, but the things going around town left a name on the tip of her tongue. “Aveline Vallen, right?” 

“Oh, so you’re familiar with my companions?” Hawke asked before Aveline could answer. 

“You know I do nothing without first reading up on it.” 

“Right,” Marian nodded. “You are ever the studious one. Tell me then, what do you know of  **this** one?” She gestured grandly toward Bethany, earning a giggle from her sister as she did. 

Tya fought a smile only so she could straighten and try for a more sinister tone as she said “things I mustn’t say aloud.” 

“Wise,” Hawke warned, spinning back and motioning toward the shortest of their crew. “And what of this one?” 

Well, Tya truly didn’t know that one. But the dwarf was left with a smug smile. “C’mon, there’s not a person in Kirkwall that doesn’t know Varric Tethras.” 

“And his magnificent bosom,” Marian set both hands over her own chest to emphasize this fact while Varric just laughed at her. 

“What can I say, the chest hair is just irresistible.” 

“Indeed,” Tya agreed. “The rumors of it do it no justice,” whether that was true or not, she had no idea. “In fact, while I’ve been looking for you, Hawke, I’ve heard people say you are traveling with a legend.” She motioned to Varric, pausing for just a second before saying “attached to a man named Varric, of course.” 

“I like this one,” Varric said as his laughter only worsened and he waved a finger in Tya’s direction. “Friend of yours?” 

“Yes, yes she is,” Marian answered, dropping her overdramatic demeanor to offer a smile to Tya. “One I thought I’d never see again.” 

Tya couldn’t help but mimic the expression she held. Seeing such a sweet gaze in her direction, that urge from before couldn’t stay dormant, leading her to shuffle forward and hurriedly toss her arms around Marian’s shoulders. 

  
  



End file.
